Asylum
by Enide Dear
Summary: One of Reno's missions goes very wrong, forcing Rude and Tseng to have to come and rescue him. But they want a little something in return


Title: Asylum

Author: Enide Dear

Rating: NC-17. Heavy Yaoi! Explicit sex! Kink! Swearing!

Pairing: TsengxReno, RudexReno

Dedicated to: =Squeakylion Hope it was something like this you had in mind, dear! ***passes the pear brandy in exchange for the rum***

**

It took a good ten minutes after they'd opened the door before Tseng and Rude could stop laughing. Leaning heavily on each other with breathless mirth they looked down on a very red face under a very red hair.

"This isn't funny, yo," Reno muttered at them.

"You are right," Tseng wiped tears of laughter from his eyes "It's fucking hilarious."

Rude – quiet, stoic Rude – was still shaking with spasms of barely controlled glee.

"Looks like someone finally discovered a way of handling you, partner."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny - now just get me the hell out of this!" The lithe Turk thrashed helplessly, the straightjacket holding his arms securely tight against his body.

The outburst didn't lead to anything but more gleeful laughter as he sank panting down, cross legged on the padded floor, leaning his head against the padded wall.

"I knew I sent the right Turk to infiltrate the Asylum," Tseng smirked, "I just hadn't expected it to work quite this well."

"What did you do this time?" Rude wiped tears from his sunglasses.

Reno muttered something under his breath.

"What?"

"I said, I told the doctor he could go fuck a pencil sharpener and then use his dick to sign the fucking protocols since he seemed to fancy them so much!"

This led to another howl of laughter from Rude, but Tseng only shook his head.

"Ah, Reno. Of all the jobs you botched, I think this takes the price. We got worried you'd been found out when you didn't report for a week. And now this."

"Yeah, we had to empty the building of personnel. A bomb threat, bomb personnel to check it out…the whole thing. And then we find you…in a straitjacket…in the isolation cell..." Rude sniggered so hard he could barely talk.

"You must have been here, what? Three, four days?" Tseng lifted up a small bottle of medicine. "And, oh dear, they've had you on blood flow stimulation's the whole time."

"On what?" Rude asked, trying to breath slow and steadying.

"Blood flow stimulants. I think they wanted it to stimulate the blood flow in his head to help clear thinking, but it's the same type they use in Viagra. For our little hussy here I bet it has been nothing but torture."

"And with his hands all tied up and everything…"

Rude and Tseng exchanged a look over Reno's head.

"You know, Reno, I think you owe us." Tseng said slowly and Rude nodded.

"I'll buy you some fucking flowers and a thank-you card just as soon as I get out of here," Reno said through gritted teeth.

"Somehow I doubt that. What with me having to draw the cost of all this commotion from your salary."

Tseng smiled and moved closer to lean down over his young Turk. Reno blinked and swallowed, licking his lips nervously as Tseng caressed along his jaw, down his neck.

"Ummm…guys? The bomb personnel?"

Rude stepped up, helping Tseng to get Reno on his feet.

"You are looking at them."

Tseng pushed him against the wall; with one hand on each side of Reno's head there were no escape.

"And…the bomb threat?"

Rude leaned against the wall next to them as Tseng dipped a hungry tongue into Reno's mouth, giving his boss precedence.

"Yep, them to."

Reno protests came muffled under Tseng's mouth, and he was easily held in place as Tseng started to caress his lower regions through the simple cotton pants.

"Tseng, what the Hell, just let me loose!" he whined as the stimulants and the days of involuntary absence made him react very quickly.

"What for? This is much more fun." Tseng grabbed the lining of his pants and ripped; the cloth came apart easily, releasing Reno's hardening shaft.

"Damn it, Tseng, I fucking hate you, you bastard!" Reno gasped as he was turned around and pushed face first against the padded wall.

" Of course you do, I'm your boss. If you didn't hate me I wouldn't be doing my job right. " Tseng mumbled against his skin, kissing the sensitive skin along his neck and ear.

"What are you complaining for?" Rude asked with a wicked smile. "The walls are soft; you won't even get bruises. Well," he added as Tseng dropped his own pants and thrust against Reno's exposed ass, "no bruises on your face, at least."

Reno's breath caught as he was suddenly filled, too fast, too much, and yet not enough. He grind himself shamelessly against Tseng, wanting it, needing it so bad, these days had been *Hell* and now he could finally scratch the itch that had been quickly driving him insane. Caught between Tseng and the soft wall he buckled, gasped and soiled the fucking walls that had been starting to close in on him after only a few hours in the cell. That thought cheered him immensely, enough to bite his lip to keep from saying something improper as Tseng started to grunt and thrust harder until coming deep inside him.

Unfortunately, even that short friction against the wall made his drug-infused blood system drive new surges of arousal through him. When Tseng pulled out, Reno was already hard again.

"All yours, Rude." Tseng smiled, wiping himself clean on a towel.

"Rude…" Reno moaned as he was pulled around and lifted up; his partner was damned strong but Reno wrapped his legs around Rude's waist as hard as he could anyway, not wanting to risk him pulling away.

"We seriously need to get one of these jackets," Rude grunted in his ear as Reno pulled him inside him. "I can see it's doing wonders for your attitude."

"Fuck you, Rude…ah, yeah! Harder!" His profanities turned quickly into more moans as they pushed and thrusted against one another. Rude held back long enough to let Reno come once more before burying himself to his short hairs.

Reno's legs were weak and wobbly as he was finally put down, but the other Turks held him upright; Tseng produced a knife and slashed quickly through the resilient cloth.

"Alright, here's some civilian clothes; officially, you escaped during the chaos of the bomb threat. Meet us back at ShinRa as soon as you can." Tseng tried no very successfully not to smirk. "Rufus said something about wanting a very long talk with you about Turk's who screw up their missions. He said you'd be tied up all evening…"


End file.
